The Tale Of Midgar
by Aeris The Flower Gal
Summary: When what seemed like a innocent, addition to a play Romeo & Juliet. May have sealed their fates, now a play is about to become a reality for the two star-crossed lovers. Aerith Gainsborough & Zack Fair as collage students. One who dreams of becoming an actress and the other one on a bet he wouldn't make it in. ((Please review))
1. Prologue

When what seemed like a innocent, addition to a play Romeo & Juliet. May have sealed their fates, now a play is about to become a reality for the two star-crossed lovers. Aerith Gainsborough & Zack Fair as collage students. One who dreams of becoming an actress and the other one on a bet he wouldn't make it in. One who is shy and the other is outgoing. One is Trying desperately to fit in, and the other is popular. They soon both find themselves in love. Zack Fair being of Shinra, Aeris being of AVALANCHE, also know as rival gangs. The two may find themselves being tested for their love. but sorrow waits to, how will this turn out?

* * *

Disclaimer: don't own Romeo and Juliet, nor do I own Final fantasy 7 characters, I only own this version. Hopefully it be worth the wait. With further or do. Let began,

Note: So if you want more a encouraging comments to help out. need encouragement. This is only the summary, I'm only got the opening to Romeo & Juliet. The next page a lot more creative though. Please be patient with me and enjoy. This is my first Zack and Aerith fanfiction anyway enjoy.

also note: still working out the characters part, here what I have so far, for the list.

Zack Fair as Romeo

Aerith Gainsborough as Juliet

Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife as Lord & Lady Capulet

Reno & Elena as Lord & Lady Montague

Cissnei as Rosaline

Rufus Shinra as Prince Escalus

Tseng as Friar Laurence

Sephiroth as Tybalt

Angeal as Mercutio

Genesis as Benvolio

yuffie as The Nurse

Lazard Deusericus as Count Paris

* * *

Two Groups both alike in dignity, In once fair Midgar, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes. A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

Whole misadventured piteous overthrows. Do with their death bury their group's strife?

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, and the continuance of their group's rage,

Which, but their friendship's end, nought could remove, Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;

The which if you with patient ears attend, What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.


	2. Scene 1

Act 1 Scene 1

* * *

Midgar its three things to you its home heaven or hell. Depending where your station at. Midgar was split into two classes, Ever rarely was it possible to make middle class.

The upper plates revealed the clear blue skies. With enormously large and high buildings. Beautiful streets, and blooming businesses and safe atmospheres. With luxuries items, fine linens, at any demand and fine sulks were sold on the market.

However the slums in the other hand was the complete opposite. For those who lived here it was nothing but short of a nightmare. Which in turned, made most people resent those in the upper plate. They deal with a lot of problems of there own.

The streets where filled with dangers. Not just from wild animals that roamed. But from the piles of rotting pipes and metals, wrecking with the smells of decay. Being in the slums was hard work. Most were plagued, with lower incomes and professions. With sickness, illness and death. However if you lived in the slums or the upper plates.

There was one common ground each held. That was gangs, were laws and rules of any kind didn't apply to them. There wasn't such thing as trustworthy member of Shinra or AVALANCHE. From according to records dealing with the disputes. The two gangs been going at it for many generations now.

Yeah that's was right, you were ether a proud member of Shinra, or a strong supporter of AVALANCHE. You were ether extremely rich or poor. Shinra was more on the rich side, and Avalanche coming from the poor side of town. Avalanche being the slums of Midgar, and Shinra the top plates.

Today Shinra was investigating a series of disturbances. That had occurred as of late, but had happened in the slums. Tseng the leader of a group know as the Turks was in charge.

Tseng appearance was slightly different then most Turks. Being the fact he was of Watuiness heritage. His skin was a lighter brown then mostly found uncommon with his family looks. His hair was black and normally pulled up in a pony tail. It nearly cut off a little past his shoulders. His eyes were almost a cross of a darker brown to golden eye color. He was known to take great pride in the way he dressed. Nothing sort of perfection, his shoes being polished and his suit well kept. He was known to look presentable almost all the time.

To his bewilderment, he just couldn't understand it. None of it made sense, to him. What had caused the recent feuding? Wasn't life hard enough already down here in the slums? Tseng squatted down to examine the cuts of a broken machinery.

Soon his eyes, followed it upwards, to see a fellow turk arrive there. The crimson weasel was his nickname. Tseng knew him by a only name. With a whin the words came out, on their own. "What is it now Reno?" Stopping in his tracks, the young rookie chuckled. "Hey Tsengy, was wondering what Ya doing down here?" Speaking in a way that drove Tseng mad. Then again he got a kick out of doing that.

Reno had deep unique Green-blue eyes. His hair was a flame red, unkempt and pulled into a ponytail. That ran down his back, midway. His dress tended to get on Tseng nerves often because it wasn't actually that neat. To be honest it was a little more on the sloppy side, to be honest. He wore no tie, and his shirt lances was unbutton halfway down his shirt.

His shirt wasn't tacked in, and his black pants sagged loose. Black boots that was sometimes cover in mud. A rod, which he liked to tapped on his shoulder from time to time. That was the way, he liked it. Even when it bugged Tseng to no ended.

"If your here to bug me, can you do me a favor and be quiet?" Tseng asked the rookie turk. Reno then just turned to him and let out a other chuckle. Tseng shot him a dirty look. To warn him to watch himself.

Reno soon shot his arms up with his hands open. As if defeated, "alright Tsengy I will behave," Reno seemed to Jester, as he watched the senior turk turn back around to farther look at the machine once more.

* * *

Act 1 scene 2

* * *

Aerith normally wore a pink beautiful dress. That was a spaghetti strap dress with a red jacket vest. It had mid-way sleeves, at the ends of the selves were belt like buckles. Her skin was one who lite the color white in the sun.

Aerith hair was chocolate brown. Normally Aerith kept it up in a twisted ponytail. With a pink ribbon that met at the near the top of it. With curly hair that was off to the sides in the front. Aerith feet were in light brown boots. But that what She wore on a daily business.

Aerith stopped to look up. As her green-hazel eyes scanned the public poster board. As she turned to catch her friends attention.

"A play?" Aerith, asked her best friend Tifa Lockhart.

Tifa was a beautiful woman with dark wine red eyes. Her hair fell past her hips much like Aerith's, when down. Her hair on the other hand was a lighter brown than Aerith Gainsborough. Her figure was very slim with white, sun kissed skin. She on the other hand enjoyed keeping it in a lose ponytail tail. normally worn black shorts and a white tank top. With groves on each wrist making her looked ready for combat.

Whenever called on, she showed her spirits in a high. She was a rebel, the infamous street fighter Tifa Lockhart of AVALANCHE. She wore the blackest brown tennis shoes, made especially just for her.

"Yes apparently, it's a mystery on what. But I heard going around rumors, it may be the play Romeo & Juliet." Tifa replied, as Aerith stared up at the poster, right in front of her. it was later afternoon. Most have gone home from school. The hallways were becoming quite. From the lack of life, all around.

Tifa soon paused, then looked at Aerith again to speak. "Apparently, they are trying to surprise some of the audience. Thinking of trying out?" Tifa asked,

Aerith shook her head, "why is that any of your business Tifa?" Aerith asked, "Well Cloud and I were planning on it. I know how much you dream of getting into acting." Tifa responded,

"Yeah, but I wouldn't know where to begin." Aerith said, looking through the sign up sheets. To see who was going to additions for the play. Reading some the names of list. Aerith recognized some of them. Cissnei, Tifa, Cloud, & Reno.

Aerith bit into the pencil eraser, " I guess, there no harm in trying out." Aerith replied, as she assigned her name. To the sheet of paper. That a girl Tifa replied with a smile. As she patted her friend on the soldier.

* * *

Act 1 Scene 3

* * *

Zack was going to win the bet, his pals really putting him up to it. Most of them bet he wouldn't make the lead let alone land even a part. So he was going to prove them all wrong. He wasn't about to lose the money he bet. Zack Fair stood up and smiled.

Zack eyes were the color of the sky. He always seemed to be nicely kept. When it wasn't necessary to dress up for the gang activities. He would wear a worn out sleeveless purplish turtle necks shirts. His hair remains like it always has, cut nice and short. At the back of his head it spiked with smooth icey tips.

The belt wrapped perfectly around his body. His pants he had on were a light purple. But when it got close to the bottom it met at a point. With his boots it came up right over the pants to knee point. But if he wasn't wearing that he had a black tank top with black pants and boots. He normally carried a blade those days. Which was huge it was sharp, and made to last. The buster blade being a gift from Angeal.

"That money going to be all mine." He thought, as he assigned his name on the paper. a thin smirk creep up his face. "mine all, mine!" failing to see his surroundings, as his friend Angeal walked up beside him. "your not honestly going to sign up for that dumb thing are you?" Angeal asked his eyes darting away from the poster board.

Angeal Hewley was a tall man and had a broad muscular structure. He had black hair slicked back except for two bangs on each side, to sort out his own appearance. Angeal wore the SOLDIER First Class uniform much likes Zacks and carries a standard SOLDIER sword. Also one of Zacks Closest friends. Which give Zack the Buster blade as a gift for Zack making first class.

"Why not, I bet money after all didn't I? that money going to be mine." Zack smirked, as his buddy stood there with a puzzled look. "Look all I have to do is land a part. Then my other buddies own me 20 Gil each. Doesn't that make it worth it?" Zack question, Angeal, only to see him shake his head in disgust.

"You're not doing this to get Cissnei Attention are you?" Angeal, asked looking at Zack with concern. "No of course not! besides its just a harmless play. Besides Cissnei sworn off men." Only for Angeal to interrupt Zack, " A play that ends, with the two lovers ending their lives." Angeal replied, then paused a brief moment. "It's not such an innocent play Zack," Angeal continue on to say.

"No matter what you say, that money will be mine." Zack said, again only for Angeal to interrupt him again. "Fine if that's the case, I'm signing up to. So I can keep you out of trouble." Angeal replied as Zack patted him on the back. "That my buddy," Zack replied, patting him in return. However nether one of the had a clue what was about to come of them next.

* * *

Tada my first chapter, tell me what you thought. Next chapter Aerith and Zack met. I just wanted to get some of the main characters started in here. Should I keep writing it? Please review let me know your honest thoughts. Please note, this story may take a little while to write. May take a long time to update. Life been super busy for me. Getting married, and job working, so on. I'm just getting back in the grove of writing. It be a long plot and long story maybe longer then the supposed play. I been writing more then one story. Hope to update those soon, anyway please review let me know your thoughts. also have a merry Christmas and a happy new year.

-Aerith the flower gal aka Aeris Cetra

Note: new story soon be on the lookout a new story soon called Final Fantasy 7: The Lifestream Hime


	3. Scene 2

Tifa was running late, that morning. Aerith had never been so nervous in her entire life! Aerith was cursing to herself, for signing up to the play in the first place. Maybe she wasn't cut out for acting. Stepping forward shifting to her side, her hand when up to her cheek.

A finger, touching her mouth in puzzlement. Was it to late to back out? Maybe she could leave, pretended she showed up for it. Maybe just maybe, she could pretend they didn't choose her.

However that all changed, when a familiar voice, called out to her. "Aerith!" Tifa yelled, as her arms swung open wide. As if to get her attention, Aerith hesitated to turn her head. Dreading she hadn't left earlier.

"Are you ready?" Tifa asked, with a huge smile. "Ready? Ready for what?" Aerith asked, shifting towards a other side. "Why the play additions of course silly." Tifa said grabbing, Aerith by the wrists.

Aerith tried to resist. But it was no use when Tifa made up her mind. No matter what she did or say. Wouldn't change her mind." Aerith found herself being dragged slightly behide her.

"No!" Aerith tried to protest, but it was then to late. Only to be dragged right behind her. "Come on or we will be late for tryouts." Yelled Tifa enthusiastically, pulling her behind her.

* * *

Zack found he couldn't sleep much last night. Not dew to being overconfident or nervous of course. More of excitement taking over him. He had repeatedly had the same dream, again last night. A dream hard to ignored. Whenever he had it, the dream would persisted throughout the day. A women with green emerald eyes. Brown hair, kept up in a twisted ponytail.

But soon after reaching the entrance of the doors. He pushed that aside, He took a calming breath, he was going to win that bet. Siding gracefully as he headed into the hallways towards the place it was to be held.

When half way down the hall. He stopped yet again in his tracks, by his friend Angeal, leaning on the wall behind him. "So you really mean to go through with it?" Angeal asked his arms folded. "Of course! I do!" Zack said expressionless. Angeal shakes his in disappointment. "Will I better join you to keep you out of trouble." Angeal replied,

"Don't worry it's just a play what could go wrong?" Zack said as he when to open the door. Only to stop in his tracks, his eyes opened in surprise. Standing in front of him was a women. Not just any women, the women who been in his dreams. One women He never was meant to see or set eyes upon. How was this even possible?

"Angeal," he called out to his friend, trying to stop him. "That's her!" He said lifting the curtain ever so slightly. "What are you talking about?" Angeal replied as he when to sneak a peak. "The women I've been telling you about!" Zack replied, only to be interrupted by him again. "What women?" Angeal asked.

"The women from my dreams!" Zack responded, "Her?" Angeal pointed "Yes her you..."Zack replied only to stop halfway as she when walking towards their direction. "Oh no she coming this way, what do I do what do I say?" Zack asked Angeal, his buddy now elbowing him now.

"Just acted cool," Angeal replied rolling his eyes. As she stopped in her tracks in front of Zack eyes wide open. "May I help you?" Aerith asked

* * *

The stage curtains, were opening up. Aerith was becoming more and more anxious and nervous. By each growing second. She was only hoping that they weren't catching on though. Aerith took a calming breath. Without looking, and then began to recite the lines.

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet. Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this? 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy: thou art thyself, though not a Montague." Aerith recited with emotions, flowing through her.

Soon however to be stopped midway, "Thank you! We will call you if you made it through. Thank you for your addition. Next!" She heard the Director say! Aerith bowed humbly. "Yes thank you!" Aerith replied but as she when to leave. She stopped, startled she stopped. Her eyes going wide, who was he?

Why was he staring at her? What made him seem so familiar? There was no denying is something. There had to be, or she wouldn't be staring at him so. However after what seemed to be a few hours. Only was about a few seconds. "Next! Next! Next!" Yelled the dictator

"It's your turn, Zack!" Angeal said pushing, him towards the stage. Only for Zack to finally snap out of it. "Yeah of course." He said walking pass the girl. The girl stopping and watching as they walked by.

To have them get ready to addition. Soon Angeal began, to gain Zack attention. "See, where he comes: so please you, step aside; I'll know his grievance, or be much denied. Angeal said, trying to get into character.

"I would thou wert so happy by thy stay,

To hear true shrift. Come, madam, let's away. " Zack said as a practices line. "Good-morrow, cousin." Angeal began again

"Is the day so young?" Zack replied, "But new struck nine." Angeal said as he acted out the lines.

"Ay me! sad hours seem long." Zack said looking to the ground. Back up again at Angeal. "Was that my father that went hence so fast?"

"It was. What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?" Angeal said loudly. "Not having that, which, having, makes them short." Zack said loudly "In love?" Angeal asked! "Out-" Zack replied "Of love? Angeal asked. "Out of her favour, where I am in love." Zack replied. "Alas, that love, so gentle in his view,

Should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!" Angeal Deliver the next line. With that Aerith left the stage. With one question in on her mind. who is he?

* * *

Tada another chapter done! Sorry if it's seems short. Been super busy with life. Working a job and trying to keep up with everything. Hopefully hoping to update chapters to other stories. Anyway hoped you enjoy it so far. So what do you think? Is it worth the wait? More is about to come, but let's see how it goes. Anyway please review and tell me your honest thoughts! Should I write more? Just let me know.

-Aeris The Flower Gal


	4. Scene 3

The morning just couldn't come fast enough for Aerith. It had been two weeks and still no word on if she made it in or not. however today was different as she pasted by her friend Tifa. A Smile heavy on her face. "have you seen the results to the play yet? she asked Aerith who stood only a few feet away from her now.

"No why?" Aerith, questioned her best friend. "Here let me show you." Tifa said grubbing her at the wrist. Pulling Aerith once again behinds her. Only stopping in front of the listed board. Aerith still had no idea what the big deal was. As a long line had formed in front of the board.

"What is this?" Aerith asked again, as Tifa finger when to her mouth to silence her. "Just look Tifa said, looking up Aerith eyes when huge with shock. "I-I made the lead?" Aerith questioned unable to believe it.

"It seems you, and Zack Fair made the lead." Tifa replied as little bit of annoyance in her tone. still Aerith just couldn't believe it. "Who is Zack Fair?" Aerith asked, Tifa now looking up at the posted board in front of them.

"Zack Fair was that other young man who Audition with you, or rather after you?" Tifa replied as she stoke a hair out of her face. Aerith eyes soon shot into a surprised. "he what? you mean the Black haired guy? you aren't honestly saying. I am going to working with him are you? I don't even know the guy?" Aerith replied unable to completely make out just what happened...

Zack was going around collecting his prize money. He just felt like he could collect it fast enough. Since he gotten the news, that he had won the bet. That he in fact made the lead, left him on a happy strike. although his friends weren't so happy about his results.

Zack must of won at least, 100 gil or so. but that remained to seen if he won more. Still if he wanted to earn his keep. He had to learn the play or memorizes each line by heart. He couldn't wish for it any other way. still,l it wasn't going to be easy and he knew it.

But that didn't matter, he was going to enjoy himself tonight. With a good meal, nice new clothes. spending his winnings and putting some away in his bank. He knew his parents may have questions on where the money came from. But he would worry about that latter.

His mind was on matters, like what was he going to do next. How was he going to practice for the role? Who had time to practice with him? Sephiorth was always busy. Angeal was exactly the best teacher.

Genesis was always reading, the same book over and over again. Tseng his side friend was just down right boring and gloomy all the time. He soon came to a conclusion he may need to look at outside resources.

That was until the girl from before walked by again. Her eyes shined in the sunrays, her hair glistened. how was it all this years she avoided him? how could he win her over. he was in such a daze. That it took him a while to snap out of it. Once he did, the next thing he knew he was running down the collage hallway.

* * *

Aerith was already confused, but this made even less sense. She was still in denial about being chosen for the school play. She didn't know the guy she audition with, was about to ask her to help him.

"Hey!" Zack asked, nervously looking at her. Aerith stopped in her tracks. Turning her head back to see him again. "Sorry sir, but can I get your name first?" she asked. "Zack, ah Zack Fair!" Zack replied. "I saw you at the auditions Zack. May I ask what you need?" Aerith asked a little uncomfortable now.

Zack scratched the back of his head. Looking at the floor floor with a sheepish look, and a pitch of nervousness radiate in his eyes. "I was wondering are you able to or... Zack paused. "you free to practice lines with me? For the school play I mean." He asked

Now Aerith was feeling shocked, was he could he be honestly be asking her this? She only meet the guy a few days before. Only just learned his name. But now here he was asking to run lines to the play together. "Aaaa!" Aerith said nervously. As she when to open her mouth. Only to see a finger get lifted by Zack Fair.

"Please if you aren't sure, think on it. How about if you say no then I won't ask again. If you say yes how about one date for all the trouble." Zack Fair, Aerith nodded her head in reply. With that they both when their separate ways for the day.

* * *

When Aerith got home from school she flopped or didn't even. She didn't even hesitate to go to her bed. Curl up in a ball. Her mother was like alway in the kitchen. Cooking up something, maybe even baking something for a fundraiser or a way to earn money.

The truth was she wasn't her blood mother. But was her foster mother. Aerith true mother died of a illness at the train station in sector one. A little over sixteen years ago. Elmyra Gainsborough took Aerith in as her own. On a dying request from her blood mother. Whom asked to have her taken somewhere safe. Aerith had many secrets but one of them was will hidden.

After homework and dinner with her mother. Once out of her school uniform. It also being a Friday night. Aerith decided she was going to head to her favorite place in the whole world.

Aeris walked towards the church. Wondering about checking her flowers. Recently business had been slow lately. The only people seeming to be buying her flowers. Where the upper plate people!

Aeris sighed as she continue on her work. Her emotions in a mix today! A pitch of sadness felt deep in her. Nothing about the girl, appeared out of the ordinary. Nothing out of the unusual either! In fact most wouldn't guess on first impression, that she wasn't human.

Her hair was a long, but she kept it up in a ponytail twist! It was lighter chocolate, brown color. Near the top it was tied with a pink ribbon. At the ends was tied with a normal hair tie.

Her eyes were this beautiful jade or a light bright green emerald, color. That was filled with deep emotion, in it. Her eyes almost told her personality. It was like it almost radiated her traits. They had a special shine to them. a spark of sadness that reflected in her eyes.

Sometimes her eyes sparked when light beams, seemed to lightly fall on her. When she smile it brought out a childish glow and a happy gleam in her eyes. But there was still a pitch of sadness that also shined in her eyes.

Aeris dress was simple but looked breathtaking on her, it softly flowed for her slim body, her dress being a light pink! But it was unable to hide the fact of her beauty! Her dress fit her greatly with her curves. Near the top of the dress sleeve area was a spaghetti strap top look. But normally she covered it with a jacket! The jacket was a bright brilliant red. The sleeves of the jacket, ended at her mid-elbow.

The patterned being a nice but clear design. Near the very end but not quite there was buckles that where a dark black. With silver that reached around the arm to a hole to fasten or loosen the sleeves. Aeris had nice running light creamy brown color boots, if it was necessary to get away from any danger.

She normally carried a, simple metal rod! In hopes to use it in defense only! She wasn't always in the most safe situations! She also hoped she never had to use it. The rod being a light gray sliver! Made perfectly for fighting simple yet a defense.

Aeris jacket her personality traits and eyes might make her appear to be normal. But the different thing about her was in the girl, blood. She wasn't fully human although she appeared to be. In fact no one might have guessed what she was able to keep secret. Her race now almost, utterly and completely forgotten. Now currently her race was only a piece of history that seemed to be long gone. Yet she was the sole survivor, she was alone. That alone was a terrible fate to befall such a young and beautiful girl. Yet this was expected of her, she wasn't just human she was a Cetra.

Cetra is kind of different in its own way; it wasn't only rare to be a Cetra. But it was rare on what she was expected or wanted of the race. The race was filled with magic, in and its own way. Yet the young girl wished with all her heart that she could be normal. The ancients were another name for her race, but she wasn't too happy with what came along with the package.

There was a company that seemed to follow her and had been trying to capture her for years. The shinra power company was the name of the company. But Shinra had some dark hidden secrets and hidden governmental jobs to it. One such job was known as the Turks, the Turks were a hidden organization. They were known for doing a lot of dirty work. Only naming a few there was tasks such as spying kidnapping and murder. With that set aside, the matter of truth be told. She was afraid when she would encounter one of them.

But today she was in the slums, as light gradually fell on her. Her head bend down as she pulled weeds around the flowers. She didn't mind this place so much; Midgar was the name of the city where she was located at. It was also separated into sectors. Each sector, different in its own way! Midgar was mainly known not to be great in growing plants in the slums. This made this place unique in its own sense. This church building in particular, allowed her to grow her flowers.

The building was old and a little rundown. Judging by it the place was a huge fixer upper. It was open to the public, but no one ever came. In its own sense was completely abounded and forgotten. She felt like she could relate, to this building! Making her feel two of a kind.

Floor boards were torn up to exposed the dirt. Leaving enough room for a nice small but neatly kept, flower bed. Aeris carried on her with her work, weeding and watering her flowers. As the minutes creep into hours.

Aerith when over to the bench. Meaning only to close her eyes for a few. But before long fell into a deep slumber, little did she know what waited her the next day.

* * *

Tada a new chapter, anyway tell me how the story so far. Please review if there anyway to improve on. Is it worth the read? I hope you are enjoying it. Anyway please review, I wonder what awaits Aerith the next morning? Only stay in tune to find out. Happy Halloween to everyone if I don't update in time. Anyway until next time

Aeris The Flower Gal


End file.
